A puncture repair device has been known in which, when a tire is punctured, by using compressed air generated by a compressor, a puncture repair liquid is pumped into a cavity of the punctured tire so as to be poured into a puncture hole, and further, the air is filled into the tire until a pressure therein reaches a predetermined inner pressure (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145076A, as an example). By installing such a puncture repair device on a vehicle, it becomes unnecessary to install a spare tire on the vehicle. Thus, it is possible to realize resources saving and weight reduction of the vehicle. Further, there is an advantage in which a space provided on the vehicle to install the spare tire can be used for other purposes.
However, in cold regions, it is assumed that such a puncture repair device is used in low-air-temperature environments (−10° C., for example). In such environments, viscosity of the puncture repair liquid becomes high, as the air temperature is low. Thus, in low-air-temperature environments, it may take a longer time to pump the puncture repair liquid into an interior of the tire and thus to repair a punctured tire, compared with in normal temperature environments (20° C., for example).